Walkthrough:Dragon Warrior Monsters/Felding
"Terry! Wait! It's time for bed! Did you forget what Mom and Dad told us? Stay up too late and you will be carried away by monsters. What? You wanna meet monsters? Don't be silly, go to bed! " : - Milayou to Terry. Foreword from the Author Hey there! Hello! Before I get started on providing the wiki with a walkthrough, I just want to say a few things. I am using an emulator to play this game, as my Gameboy has all but died. This actually makes it easier for me to play, as I can simply click away from the VBA, pausing the game, and write down my walkthrough. I will try to cover as much as possible. This includes monsters in each area, breeding pairs, and special items such as Mini Medals. At they very bottom of this walkthrough, I will have a little update section that will change after clearing every Gate. I'll also include my trio before every gate after unlocking the Shrine. That's all I really have to say. Happy hunting! : [ғeldιng] (talk) 22:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Prologue: Go to Bed, Terry! : There's a house somewhere in this world. A simple home with a simple, cozy feel. The fireplace near the beds provides the most relaxing of all slumbers. The warm cotton sheets, coupled with the bird feather pillows completes this, adding a depth of harmony to one's dreams. : Of the two beds, one of it's residents does not sleep. His name is Terry and, with open eyes, he dreams of a chance to see monsters. If that isn't a decent beginning to a proper walkthrough, I don't know what is. I might do something like that for each area. Anyway, the game starts off with a little cat-and-mouse chase. The boy in blue is Terry, and the girl in sunshine yellow is his sister, Milayou. Nothing says a true sibling relationship like a little game before bed. After telling Terry to sleep, she does just that and he follows to his own bed. Now here's a little funny thing. You haven't pressed any buttons aside from the action command, right? Well if you just sit there and put the game down, nothing happens. The fire will move and crackle, but nothing happens. This caught me off-guard, even though it plays like every other game. Nothing happens unless you move. That's right. Press the D-Pad and Terry will get out of bed. You can talk to the bear, check out the flames, and try to bug Milayou, but the only way to progress is to head to the room in the next screen. : "Are you Milayou? Hm, You don't look like her. Milayou's a girl. Your name is Terry? You're not the one. I'm Warubou from the Kingdom of GreatLog. Don't you forget it!!" And then he drags our sister out of bed. This moment really sets the tone of the game. It's been about a minute and we already have a serious plot on our hands. If someone stole my sister, I'd probably go Liam Neeson on them. But if that wasn't enough, they vanished into the cabinet, and another monster pops up. This one seems a bit more friendly, but what the hell is going on? WHY THE CABINET? The clock would make more sense, but nope. : "Huh? What happened? Where is Milayou? You speak monster talk, don't you? Where is Milayou? Taken away!? Oh no, I was too late! Warubou? I'm not Warubou. I am Watabou! What? You wanna know where your sister is? Well, follow me. Maybe you can find her. I hope you're a skilled master. You don't understand what I'm talking about? You'll find out if you follow me." And down the rabbit hole we go. Walk up to the cabinet, press the action command, and Terry's mission begins. End of Prologue. Chapter 1: Welcome to GreatTree Chapter 1, Part 1: Stranger in a City : Somewhere in the Monster Realm is a special place. In the roots of a giant tree, rivaling that of Yggdrasil, sits a shrine. When two monsters wish to wed one another, and give breath to a powerful new beast, they may seek this place. However, a Master is needed; one who has tamed such creatures and has instilled unto them, the gift of evolution. This is the Shrine of Starry Night. The screen may seem like it's broken, but this is part of the game. A short transition, accompanied by an eerie noise, brings Terry to the Kingdom of GreatTree. We arrive in a strange room, on a pedestal sitting among roots. The place is aglow, and seems rather calm. : "Oh, you must be the master. You must have had a long trip here. What? You don't know where you are? You're in the Kingdom of GreatTree. Watabou brought you here. Let's get going, we have to visit the castle to pay our respects to the King." Upon exiting the room, we appear in some building, filled with monsters and men. One screen down, you'll notice some vines. Remember this for later, as it will come in handy. : "This Kingdom is created inside a big tree. We are at the bottom. The castle is at the top." The layout of GreatTree is relatively simply. You'll notice little signs above doors. These mark what each area represents. The Book is for the Library, the Slime for the Arena. Upon reaching the Arena, a man clad in red armour stops us in our tracks. : "Hey, is he the new master Watabou brought here?" : "Yes indeed, I'm taking him to see the King." : "Good luck at the Starry Night Tournament!" A tournament? Sounds like fun. Anyway, we arrive at the next floor. The green foliage and flags represent the top of the tree. This is the Castle. : "Now it's time to go see the King." We're in the Castle. There are two guards standing on the stairs. Video game logic says you can't stand on stairs, so they must be pretty powerful. Now imagine everyone was like that. : "I'm the minister of this kingdom. Are you the new master? His Majesty has a favor to ask you. Please comply with his request!" But Minister! Do you not see those men breaking video game logic? We must stop them! Actually, they provide some decent info. The King seems to be in a pickle, as stated by the men among man. The other guy is the generic location dude. Sigh. Head on up to see the King. : "Welcome! I am the King of this kingdom. Identify yourself, my child." Yeah, I'll be sticking with Terry. The Gameboy has character limits, so only a name worth four letters may be used. Plus, Terry is a pretty good name. Kinda strikes the heart. : "Oh Terry! Will you comply with my wish? My wish is nothing but... For you to participate and win the tournament of the Starry Night! What? You say you would rather find your kidnapped sister? Didn't you come here to comply with my request?" : "........ Hm...... Hmmmmm ...! However, there is an easier way than searching for her. Win the Tournament of the Starry Night! Legend has it that the one who is victorious in the tournament of the Starry Night will be granted a wish. Your wish to find your sister will be granted! That way we both win..." : "Meanwhile, search for your sister will you prepare for the tournament! Here, I shall give you some monsters. Without any monsters, you cannot serve as a master! The monster farm is on the upper level. Go and ask Pulio for your monsters." Talking to the Minister reveals that GreatTree's team has been losing. Do they not have their head in it? If only Troy was here to break into song... That painful joke aside, talking to the King doesn't help much. The left jester is useless, but the one on the right... : "Let me tell you the legend of the Starry Night. The Starry Night comes after every 47th full moon. Hundreds of thousands of stars fall and fill the sky. Fragments of light cover the world. That's the Starry Night. The night when countless lives shower down. To celebrate the night, the tournament is held. This is the tournament of the Starry Night." Interesting, isn't it? Let's head on down and take a gander at the powerful monsters available to us. I hope they have a Garudian. I love those things! Wait... It's empty. Why is it empty? There are a few monsters, but they don't seem very powerful. Talk to the kid with the slime. : "Hey you! You came here to steal my monsters?" Pffffffft. Uh, let's see. The king asked to help him. We need to find our sister. I could say no and seem all knightly and stuff, but... Who am I kidding? YES. : "C'mon, I'll give you a beating. Sniff sniff.. Oh, you are a monster master. I know by your scent. You have the makings of a great master. I'm Pulio. I take care of this farm. I heard about you from the King. Take your monsters." Wait for it... : "Well, actually I only have one monster... an old one... It's Slib. It was the favorite of our last king." You're joking. Kid, you have a Slime, a Dracky, an ArmyAnt, a BigEye, a MadKnight, and a Lipsy in the farm. You're telling me I can't use them? Kid, you're gonna lose your job, but thank the gods Terry's here. After telling us how to use the farm, which will be covered in detail on the Kingdom page, we leave the farm bearing bad news. : "Oh, this monster is the former King's... Terry! Why did you adopt that monster? Huh? This is the only one left? That Pulio!!! He must've let the other monsters escape! Pulio! Pulio! Bring Pulio here!" : "Your Majesty, please forgive me." : "Pulio, did Hale escape as well?" : "Your Majesty, please forgive me! Hale escaped too." : "Arrgh! You! You let my precious Hale escape too! This is unforgivable! Throw him in the dungeon!" Off with his head! Hahahaha. Wait. Terry, what are you doing? Don't move up! Don't move up! Sigh. Move up. : "What? Terry! You have something to say?! What? You will catch Hale to free Pulio? You say you will catch Hale? Ummm... Sounds interesting. You may try Terry." : "Majesty, Hale escaped through the Travelers' Gate." : "I see. Now Terry, proceed to the Traveler's Gate. If you bring Hale back, I will pardon Pulio. The treasure chest in the next room is now yours. Ask the minister about it. You are dismissed. Busy! Busy! Busy!" And with that, the King scurries behind the curtain. Talking to the minister gets us nowhere, but Pulio tells us how to save. Find the room on the left and take all the treasure! There's only two chests, but the items inside are useful to start off with. Two Herbs. Not bad. The first jester introduces us to what the Travelers' Gate really are. : "When you enter the Travelers' Gate, you will be sent to an alien world. There are magical holes in the mystic world and you can warp to the next level of the world though the holes. You should be able to come back when you defeat the monster on the last level." They also mention about using the map, which is accessible through the SELECT button. This only works in the mystic realm. Exit the room, head down, and head to the newly unearthed staircase. The following room looks like a dungeon, and has three doors. Only one is open. Walk on through, and proceed through the Gate. End of Chapter 1, Part 1. Chapter 1, Part 2: Beginning - Hale's Realm Although the realm can be mapped out, I will not be covering every area in extreme detail. I will however, include the monsters found in each Gate. If any list is incomplete, I will go back and search some more. Luckily, Hale's Realm doesn't have that many floors or monsters. Including his floor, Hale's Realm has the lowest at 5 floors and only 3 monster types. If lucky, these monsters can be recruited. I highly suggest getting an Anteater. Beast Family monsters boast strong Attack and HP stats. A strong attacker is needed to combat Hale, as he won't go down without a fight. Try to keep as many Herbs as you can find, as Slib is going to need them. I recommend grinding up to around level 5 and having a full team. Slib does get better, but the more monsters you have, the more damage you can deal. While walking, you'll notice something interesting on the bottom of the screen. Your monster's HP doesn't change, but with every few steps, they recover MP. This is very useful for monsters that can heal and use offensive spells. Truck through the map, descend into the holes, and you'll arrive at Hale's Room. Hale is, to be brash, is the most infuriating first boss. He can heal, and he does so whenever he can. If you managed to snag an Anteater, the battle shouldn't be that hard. : "How do you do. I'm Hale. I know you are here to catch me. But you can forget it. The farm is boring. I don't wanna go back!" After shutting him up, he'll surrender and you'll recruit him. I somehow managed to critical at 23 points of damage; Hale seems to have around 45 HP. After recruiting him, prepare to be shocked. You can re-name him and, if you check his info, he's level 6 and has 29 HP. Recruitable boss monsters have exaggerated stats. Such a nice thing to know, is it not? : "You are strong! I like you, Terry." Instead of vanishing like you'd expect, Watabou comes to greet us. : "Right on! Terry! I'll take you back to the castle!" Isn't that nice? Seems like Watabou is a nice guy. I wonder if we can recruit him? End of Chapter 1, Part 2 END OF CHAPTER Chapter 2: When in Rome... Chapter 2, Part 1: The Medal Man! : The clashing of swords and claws. The battle cries peircing the sounds of crowds growing wild. The smell of blood and iron in the air. This is a test of man's power. This is the element of battle. Between man and monster, challenges are made every day. Men will brawl for their ideals in order to prove themselves right and others wrong. Monsters will fight to prove their place in the food chain. There is nothing more stimulating and heartbreaking than a match in an arena. Terry arrives back in the King's Chamber. : "Oh, Terry! Did you bring back Hale!? What? Hale said he doesn't want to come back to me? .. But he said he would rather join you? Hm.. I see.. Hm... You sure are good with monsters. Well done! I'm pleased with your performance! I will let Pulio go!" : "Thank you Terry! Now I can go back to my farm!" : "Terry. Go to the arena. Your rivals are waiting for you at the arena. You can compete in the tournament if you defeat all of them. You are dismissed. Busy! Busy! Busy!" And now the real meat and potatoes of the game is uncovered; The Arena . It can be found just south of the castle, on the level below. Before we can move, something odd happens. Remember the man on the upper level? Sitting by the cliff? He falls. What do we do when someone falls down a cliff in an RPG? We follow them, of course! What? Paramedics? Nah! S'all good. Before heading inside the Arena, head off to the right. Talk to the bard on the cliff. Apparently, there are special rooms in the Gate Realms in which Terry can record his journey. This is very important. Head up the stairs. The man wearing a crown is none other than the Medal Man. : "Oh, welcome Mas... Ahem. I am the Medal Man. I collect TinyMedals scattered all over the world. If you find some, give'm to me! I'll reward you! The more medals, the better your reward. I'm counting on you. Busy Busy Busy... Did he just...? He kind of does look like the King, actually. Nah, it couldn't be. Anyway, like he said, in the various realms scattered throughout the Gates, Terry will find a small coin-shaped item. These are TinyMedals. Keep all that you find! It's worth it! End of Chapter 2, Part 1 Chapter 2, Part 2: Gladiator While we're not exactly Russell Crowe at the moment, we can do quite a few things that will earn us the same recognition and power that bearded beauty of a boss has. Retrace your steps to the Arena and head on inside. The first room is for registration. Ignore it for now and head over to the left room. This is quite possibly the best spot to be in right now. Take a seat at the head of the table and watch your monsters follow suite. You can talk to them to see how they feel. Nice, ain't it? The room on the right has a sole Master by the name of Teto. He's a novice just like us, but he'll be an important ally later on. He tells us to check out the back, as there are tons of information to be found. Listen to Teto and head on north. I'm going to start from the room I mentioned earlier, where you can talk to your monsters. If Warubou wasn't awesome enough, he seems to be something of a celebrity in the Kingdom, having two statues made to resemble his likeness. The man sitting in the corner, with the horned helmet, will reveal who you're going to be fighting in each and every class. However, he only offers info available for the first class we have yet to clear. For now, this is G Class. Our opponent is the principal of the school nearby. Kinda wish he told us which monsters we'll be seeing... You can talk to the BombCrag, but nothing useful is said. His Master doesn't share anything useful either, but does drop a hint regarding stats. Intelligence is used to determine the damage dealt by Spells. Agility, Attack, and Defense are pretty easy to guess. Attack determines non-spell damage; Agility determines who attacks first; Defense determines how much damage is taken from enemy attacks. Further up north and we can see a strange mirror, a priest, and a Hork. Talk to the mirror for an interesting joke and a surprise. The mirror turns into Terry! But his joke falls flat. Talk to the Hork if you want to, but the Priest tells us the room up ahead is the school, where they teach children about monsters. I won't cover everything in there, but the information given to us is pretty useful. Exit and that silly mirror is back. Head to the right and there are even more statues! Good lord, Watabou! Gimme some fame! Anyway, there's a Goopi here with three odd tiles in front of it. We can actually win against him, but it's best to save the reward for later. Trust me. The nearby wizard mentions an item called a Bookmark. These act in the same way as the mysterious rooms do; allowing Terry to save his progress in the Gate Realms. The other Wizard tells us that these statues are the protectors of GreatTree, and that it's a good idea to save before clearing a Gate Realm. The next screen has another important area; the restuarant. Talk to the man at the entrance to learn about the Foreign Masters that appear in the Gate Realms. They can be helpful, but only if you best them in battle. There isn't much we can do here, but the man behind the counter informs us that a superior monster master has a well-balanced team of monsters. One that heals and one that attacks is the best combination anyone can have. Going all-out won't help, as even a single monster can decimate your team if you aren't careful. Add two more enemies and you won't make a dent in them. Head south to see a Golem and his Master, as well as a hole in the barrels. Remember that for later. The screen I avoided is the arena, and it's time to finally clear our first Arena Battle. If you wish, you can visit the screen and learn about the monsters found in the next Gates. I'll cover them once the time comes. Head back to reception and pick the G Class. ARENA MATCH: G CLASS Our first opponent isn't too tough. An Anteater and Two Drackies. We've fought these before, but now it's time to really let our monsters shine during these matches. In the battle menu, you may have noticed a certain word sitting in the corner. The PLAN command is used to change a monster's way of battling. CHARGE is used to attack head-on with physical moves and offensive spells; MIXED is to use a combination of all skills and attacks; CAUTIOUS means to play it safe; and NO SP AK means no special attacks. In other words, the monster won't heal or use any spells. If you have Hale in your party, set his PLAN to CAUTIOUS, and he'll heal your team as much as possible. The Slime is best with MIXED, although we might not have any spells at this point. For now, set your other members to CHARGE and watch the bloodbath begin. Our next two battles feature new monsters; Stubsucks, Horks, and Spookies. The Stubsuck is capable of putting your monsters to sleep, and the Hork can poison you. If you obtained a Dracky, you can use it for it's Antidote spell. The Spooky isn't too terrible of an enemy but, being an Undead/Zombie family member, it can use the LushLicks ability, which paralyzes a foe. Unfortunately, we can't combat against this ailment. If you're having trouble winning, head on back to Hale's Realm and do a little bit of grinding. Having monsters around level 10 should nullify any struggling. Once you best the Principal, G Class is now yours. End of Chapter 2, Part 2 END OF CHAPTER Chapter 3: Do You Believe in Fairy Tales? : Legend has it that there are Gates in this realm that transport another to a distant land. Many Masters have claimed these realms are straight out of lore told long ago, woven through time's webs to become fairy tales and urban legends. These realms do exist, and they do carry monsters with destructive power and cunning. Only one brave enough to conquer these realms will earn the power of these beasts. Chapter 3, Part 1: Tools of the Trade Upon victory, the minister will appear and take you to the castle. : "Oh, Sir Terry. Congratulations on your victory in G Class. The King summons you. Come this way!" : "Oh Terry! I heard you survived G Class! Well done! You're not b... Never mind!" : "How are you, King of GreatTree? I realized that you are the host this time. As the host, I hope you will fight with honor! Oh, what a cute little child. Were you playing with the King? I am the King of GreatLog. King of GreatTree, it's going to be a quick battle. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" : "Argh, we will see who has the last laugh! Terry! You must win! I'll open the Room of Villager & Talisman as a reward. It'll be useful for you. There are stronger monsters there. You're dismissed! Busy! Busy! Busy!" And thus, we meet the King of GreatLog. Such a nice fellow, isn't he? We'll show him! But before we rush off to the Gate Room, there are some things we can do now! The first item on our list is head back to the Arena and head down the next flight of stairs. The Library is something we should definitely check out. If anyone has any info on monsters, it's the receptionist. Talk to him to check out the bestiary. We can only view monsters we've caught, but it's a great way to check out what skills they can learn. This is useful for creating new monsters, but we'll get to that specific part in the next chapter. Talk to the woman guarding the desk to learn of a secret room. We can't access this unless we've befriended 100 Monsters! ONE HUNDRED?! It's possible if you utilize the Medal System and the subject of Chapter 4. For now, check out the rest of the Library and talk to the people inside. Read some books if you want to, but I'm heading to the Bazaar in the next screen. Er, actually, it might be a good idea to check out the the room in this screen. This is the Vault. It's our bank, and can store gold and items. Items can be stored in single digits, but gold requires it be stored in increments of 100g. We don't have any money, so don't worry about it. Now, let's head on over to the Bazaar! Talk to the man in green to check out what items are available. The more you progress in the game, the more shops become available to you. Like I said before, we don't have any gold, so we can't buy anything. Oh well. Wander on over to the furthest screen and then south. Here we can see two men huddling over a grill. If your Slime has a fire spell, you can get a reward. I'll cover this later, because we need to grind if we want that reward. And trust me, I DO WANT THAT REWARD, DARN IT! Talk to the old woman to have her tell you your future. Some girl is going to open a new a path for us!? Nice. She's mean!? Nevermind! Leave the Bazaar after talking to the other various people, and mosey on back to the Gate Chamber. I'm still gonna call it Gate Room, though. The following Gates can be done in any order. End of Chapter 3, Part 1 Chapter 3, Part 2: Villager - Dran's Realm With 5 Floors, Villager is on par with Hale's Realm. However, the monsters found here can be troublesome. We know what the Anteater and Stubsuck can do, but the others are problematic. GoHoppers can use ChargeUp, which deals extra damage; Pickies can use BugBlow, which deals bonus damage against Bug Family monsters; Gremlins can use Firebal; and PillowRats can dodge attacks and use Ramming. If you're going to befriend any monsters, I suggest nabbing at least one of each. Especially the Gremlin. Personal preference for me, but also useful for the Bazaar. Speaking of, if you decided to travel around in these new Gates, you'll notice little coins on the ground. You might think these are TinyMedals, but they might also be Gold. Gather all the Gold you can, sell some Herbs, and buy some Jerky from the Bazaar. You can also find meat on the ground in the Realms. These will make capturing monsters much easier. You may have also noticed a wandering Master. I'd avoid them for now; they are just too powerful for Terry to handle. There are also seeds. These are used to boost stats. I don't personally use them, but you can if you want to. Truck on through and you'll arrive in a bedchamber with a princess and a sleeping Green Dragon. Does this room look familiar to you? It should if you played Dragon Warrior I. Many, if not all, of the bosses in this game are throwbacks to the previous main series installments. Ignoring the motto of Hogwarts, in which one should never tickle a sleeping dragon, we're going to rescue that princess! If only we could carry her... : "Zzz... zzzz.... ....*bust!* It's been a long time since I've seen a guest." The Dragon can breath fire and swipe at a single monster with a flaming talon. If you snagged a Stubsuck, use the sleeping ability and whack at the Dragon until he wakes up and put him to sleep again. Use your herbs if Hale doesn't cut it with Heal. Alternatively, you can have Hale use Upper or Increase to raise defense. The Dragon is tough, but we can recruit it! : "You're strong!!" : "You couldn't carry the princess. Oh well! Let's go back!" By now, you'll realize that Watabou will always take you back. And he's right. We better save that girl for another hero. Someone more worthy. End of Chapter 3, Part 2 Chapter 3, Part 3: Talisman - Golm's Realm : "Oh Terry! You beat the Dragon! You're better than you look... There are millions of monsters behind the Travelers' Gates." : "Oh... King..." : "Well maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but it's up to you Terry! Use the Vault & Library well. You're dismissed! Busy! Busy! Busy!" He's actually not exaggerating. With all these new monsters we've just seen, it does seem like they're up there in the hundreds, if not thousands. Anyway, there isn't really much we can do here but, with Dran, or any Fire spell user in our party, we can do something in the Bazaar. I'm going to cover this later, because we're not yet ready for what lies beyond. Once you clear a Gate, you'll notice that it stops moving. Don't be alarmed. If you haven't obtained all the monsters in the Gate Realm, you can go back and try to win them over. Let's head on down to the other Gate and kick some ass. The first thing you'll notice on this list is a Material monster. Material monsters are known for having Fire and Ice resistance, as well as high defense. If you want a tank, nab yourself a Goopi. The only problem is that they can use LegSweep to take away a turn from you and even call for help! Yikes! We've dealt with three of these monsters before, but the ArmyAnts and MiniDraks are not to be taken lightly, especially at our current levels. Dragons are immune to Fire spells, and the MiniDrak can utilize this with Sandstorm, which blinds enemies. They can also use Ramming, and can call for help. Nab one if you can. The ArmyAnts can put us to sleep with NapAttack and use Kamikaze. Don't let them use Kamikaze. Nab one of these and keep it on your team if you can. The boss hates sleeping. : "You, stop right there! You shall not pass. I'm Golem the protector of this village!" Ah, that cutscene. Nothing says "hello" like a golem kicking Warubou in the face. Yes, our boss is the Golem. If you remember him from Dragon Warrior I, then you'll understand why I said to nab an ArmyAnt. Or, if you still have a Dracky, you can use the Sleep spell it learns. The Golem only focuses on one opponent at a time, and can use ChargeUp to inflict massive damage. If you kept Hale on the team, you'll be able to win using Heal and Increase. Keep trucking. If you fail, go grind up some in Villager and then come back. Once you best him, he'll join the roster. : "You are powerful. But defeating me doesn't mean you can enter the village." : "This village is an illusion of Golem. That's why you cannot go in. Let's go back to the castle!" End of Chapter 3, Part 3 Chapter 3, Part 4: Ruin - Pash's Realm : "Oh Terry! You beat Golem! Well done, considering your size! There are millions of monsters behind the Travelers' Gates." : "Oh... King..." : "Well maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but it's up to you Terry! Use the Vault & Library well. You're dismissed! Busy! Busy! Busy!" Yeah, he says the same thing, but I don't know what his problem is. How can a kid like Terry defeat a Golem based on his size? Sure, we're fast and nimble, but the Golem ain't that big! Back on track, there are a few more things we can do. Remember that barbecue grill near the old woman? It's time to heat it up. There's a catch however... If you want to keep your Dragon, Slime, or any Fire spell user, go back to the previous gates and catch another Slime or a Gremlin. You will be losing this monster forever. Once you're content with the choice you will be making, or if you caught a spare monster, go talk to the men at the grill. The reward you will receive is a very special Gate Realm. Holy shit, look at all these monsters. It might be a good idea to grind up in the previous gates. With 9 floors, covering these monsters is going to be a hassle, so I'll try and simplify them. The first notable monster on this list is the BeanMan. He can use TwinHits to boost attack, rob you of magic, and can use this magic to reveal the layout of the terrain. The FairyRat can use Slow to slow you down, attack your Slimes with Slime Blow, and make you dizzy with Surround, the unforgettable sound. High Voltage. BigRoost, despite looking stupid, can Dodge, attack with wind using VacuSlash, and can use Sandstorm. Nab one of these; you can't create them in-game. Crestpents are a must-have. They can use PoisonHit, turn into a giant Dragon with BeDragon, and use StopSpell. However, these abilities can only be obtained upon capture. DragonKid is what Dragonkid does. FireAir and SleepAir are dangerous, and the ability to Dodge is always a problem. Catapila is a funny name, but say that to its face and it will Poison your entire party, much like the Hork. SpotSlimes are able to use LushLicks and CallHelp. With a bit of help, they can also use Imitate. 1EyeClowns can use magic, but the Demonite can't, even though he has BlazeMore. While exploring this realm, you might notice some odd tiles that are colored purple. These are damaging terrain tiles, and the only way to bypass them is by using a specific skill called Stepguard. Only a few monsters can learn this skill, but we don't have access to any of them yet. For now, tread carefully. If a level-hole is surrounded by this terrain, you're gonna have to take the damage. Another thing to look out for are little staff-like items. These staves can be used by Terry to either Attack enemies or protect his monsters. Pick these up and store them for future use, or sell them if you're confident in your team's abilities. The last thing to look for are Treasure Room Floors. I won't go into detail about these, as the name explains themselves. This boss is quite possibly the most deadliest out of the first bunch. His skills include BeastCut, which deals heavy damage to any Beast-family monsters, and Massacre, which can be used to deal heavy damage to a random monster, including himself. : "... ... ..." Yup. He doesn't talk. : "... ... ..." Lovely guy, right? Oh hey, it's Watabou. : "This place was ruined by monsters a long time ago... so long ago... Well, let's go." : "Oh Terry! You beat MadKnight! How did you find the Travelers' Gate for MadKnight? You're almost as clever as I am." : "Oh.. King..." : "Well maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but it's up to you Terry! Use the Vault & Library well. You're dismissed! Busy! Busy! Busy!" Now it is time for us to wreck the Arena. End of Chapter 3, Part 4 END OF CHAPTER Chapter 4: The Key to Victory : Coming soon... Terry's Diary March 10th, 2014: *Terry's mission begins. March 11th - 15th, 2014: *Terry meets the King of GreatTree and learns of the Tournament, as well as the mysterious Travelers' Gates. *Terry rescues Hale, learns about Tiny Medals, and conquers the G Class Tournament with ease. *Terry visits the Library, Vault, and Bazaar, and recruits Dran, the Dragon of the Villager Gate and Golm, the Golem of the Talisman gate. March 16th, 2014: *Terry discovers the hidden Gate in the Bazaar, and recruits Pash, the MadKnight. March 17th, 2014 *prc, ssn, fsde, mm, ac, etc. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Dragon Quest Monsters walkthrough Category:Dragon Quest Monsters